


All I Ask

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come Eating, Daddy Kink, Dom Louis, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Panties, Stockings, Sub Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 02:50:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6312442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis fucks up Harry's plans for their Saturday together and Harry attempts to get back at Louis for it. It doesn't go exactly as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Ask

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first fic. If you're wondering what the panties that Harry wears look like, I was thinking of [these.](http://boadiceasxo.tumblr.com/post/141415926076)  
> And his stockings would be something like [this.](http://boadiceasxo.tumblr.com/post/140527636536%22%22)  
> I think I proof-read this thing only once so I'm sorry for any grammar or punctuation errors. Obviously this is a work of fiction and doesn't reflect Harry or Louis in reality, and it's not intended to offend anyone.  
> Enjoy x

Harry was annoyed.

He had walked outside and gotten the mail, flipping through the numerous papers as he walked back inside. There was a Victoria's Secret catalog, the daily newspaper, an elegant invitation to a wedding for one of Louis' coworkers, and a few bills. Harry set it all on top of the island in the kitchen and then sat at the bench next to the counter, letting his slippers fall to the floor. He pulled his phone out of his hoodie pocket and went to his messages. It wasn't common for Louis to leave the house on a Saturday to take care of something at work, yet this morning Harry had woken up to a post-it note stuck to his forehead.

_H, Liam's a dickhead and didn't finish his presentation. I'm helping him before he gets us both fired, I'll be home around 2, love you!!! xx :)_

What made Harry's annoyance grow substantially was the fact that he had planned something out for the both of them, but now Louis would be getting home too late. The market that Harry wanted to visit started closing around three, and he knew that Louis almost always came home later than he said he would. Harry set his phone down when he saw no new messages, and picked the mail up again. His eyes grew wide when he saw the name on the wedding invitation.

_You are cordially invited to the wedding of Liam Payne and -_

"You want me to come to your wedding but you steal my boyfriend when I've got my own plans?" Harry muttered. He had never even met Liam, and he didn't hear anything good about him from Louis. Harry tucked the letter back into the fancy envelope and chucked it unceremoniously into the trash can.

Harry's eyes landed on the Victoria's Secret catalog then, and he picked it up and began browsing. He wasn't ashamed to admit that he wanted to buy most of the panties and lingerie being displayed. He had a drawer in his closet that had a variety of lingerie, stockings, and some garter belts.The only issue was that Louis had bought him a lot of items from the last catalog that showed up in their mailbox, and Harry hadn't even worn half of everything yet that was ordered. He really wanted the mesh panties, though. And for his boyfriend to come home.

Harry picked up his phone again and took a picture of the model wearing the black mesh, efficiently cropping it so everything from below her bellybutton was visible. He then opened his conversation with Louis and began to type.

_Daddy, would I look nice in these?_

Harry attached the cropped photo and sent the message. Glancing at the time, he noted that he had about three hours before Louis was supposed to come home. Was three hours enough time to accomplish the plan that was beginning to form inside his head? Maybe. If he hauled his arse out the door, right now.

Five minutes later, there was a chime. Harry picked his phone up again and grinned, pleased with himself.

_Of course, baby. Do you want those?_

Harry ignored the text as he put his slippers back on and trudged upstairs. He quickly changed into a pair of jeans and found a beanie to cover his messy curls. Once he located his wallet and keys, he tucked his phone away and went into the garage. Louis would have to wait for his answer once he got home later.

-

Finding the nearest Victoria's Secret, locating the black mesh panties, going to the market and buying some groceries, and getting home in less than two hours proved to be one of Harry's greatest accomplishments as of late. He carried the Victoria's Secret bag and groceries into the kitchen, quickly putting things away in the refrigerator. Then he took the VS bag upstairs, carrying it with him into the bathroom.

He ran the bath as he pulled out his assortment of razors, oils, and lotions. He planned to shave his legs, wash his hair, and make his body feel like the softest thing Louis would ever hold in his hands. Not that it didn't already feel like that, of course. But when he put on the new mesh panties, he wanted Louis to be on his knees, worshipping his body and feeling sorry for messing up his planned day.

Harry sighed as he climbed into the bathtub, the warm water instantly covering his smooth tummy and making him stretch his legs out. He watched as his painted toes stuck out from the bubbles in the water, wiggling and looking pretty with their pale pink polish. Louis had painted them two nights ago when they were on the couch, watching _Ponyo_ and trying not to get sick from all of the Greek food they'd eaten. Harry had closed his eyes and nearly drifted off to sleep as Louis kept his feet still and painted them, proceeding to kiss each toe when he was done. Harry had giggled and stuck one painted foot in Louis' face, Louis huffing and leaning over to peck Harry's face with kisses.

Harry was nearly asleep now, thinking about the memory. Louis' hands were small, but they were so delicate and every touch he made had a purpose. Harry loved Louis' hands. He loved when they were stroking his face, holding his own hand, scratching his scalp, parting his thighs, or rubbing his cock. Louis was skilled with his hands and Harry would tell the entire neighborhood if it was socially acceptable to.

Ten minutes later, a chime sounded throughout the bathroom and broke Harry's thoughts. He realized that he had set his phone down next to the bathtub, on the toilet seat. He reached out and grabbed it with his dry hand.

_I'll be home in an hour, sweetheart x_

Harry remembered that he had a plan, and it wouldn't get done if he spent the rest of the day sitting in the bath, thinking about Louis' hands. He set his phone down and gathered the razor and oils, taking his time with shaving his legs. Once he was done, he grabbed the shampoo and conditioner and lathered his hair, making sure to rub his fingers into the roots and stroke down to the ends. Harry rinsed his hair and then grabbed a washcloth, rubbing his body up and down with lavender-scented body wash. After covering himself in soap and rinsing everything off, he drained the bath and climbed out, covering himself with a huge towel.

Harry dried his body, standing in front of the full length mirror for a moment and admiring his tattoos. He stroked his hands over the large butterfly and down to his stomach, rubbing tentatively over his small pudge. He didn't exactly admire it but Louis always kissed it when he had the chance and said Harry's body was beautiful just the way it was, and Harry couldn't really argue with that.

Harry grabbed some lotion and massaged it into his skin, starting with his arms and traveling down to his feet. Once that was finished, he pulled the mesh panties out of the bag and held them up, beaming when he thought about how much Louis would love them. They would make his arse look absolutely _amazing_.

Harry pulled the panties up over his long legs and tanned thighs, adjusting them so they settled nicely over his hips. The black mesh complimented his laurels perfectly. The lace looked nice, too. Turning around, Harry admired the way the mesh made his arse look firmer and toned.

He grabbed a brush and styled his damp hair into a neat bun. Walking into the bedroom and traveling to the closet, he placed the towel in the hamper and started browsing through some of Louis' shirts. He picked out one of Louis' black cotton t-shirts and slipped it on, smiling to himself when he noticed its tight fit. Louis was so small, Harry forgot about it sometimes. Harry went over to his drawer and picked out a pair of black stockings, going out into the bedroom again to sit on the bed and pull them on.

Harry was satisfied. He knew he looked good and now he had to move on to the next phase in the plan. Walking downstairs, he went into the kitchen and started getting the ingredients out for the meal he was making for dinner. Louis always liked to pig out on weekends so Harry had bought potatoes and cheese for the poutine he was going to make. The goal was that Louis would be easily distracted by the meal and Harry's panties, oblivious to Harry's plan to tie him up and maybe make him cry a little for ruining Harry's previous plan. Ultimately, Louis was going to feel very apologetic when Harry was grinding his arse against his trapped cock.

Harry turned the radio on and began cooking, going back and forth from the refrigerator to the cabinets, putting a skillet on the stove top and various ingredients on the counter. About twenty minutes later, Harry stopped cutting potatoes and listened to the distinct sound of the garage door opening and closing. A minute later, the front door opened and Louis stepped in.

"What is that amazing smell?"

Harry smiled to himself and resumed chopping, watching from the counter as Louis walked into the kitchen and sat at the island. He let his work bag drop to the floor and grabbed a banana from the assortment of fruit they had on display in the kitchen, peeling it and watching Harry with interest. Louis was unable to see anything from below Harry's torso due to the angle he was sitting at, which was good because Harry didn't want him to see anything. Yet.

"Hi, baby." Louis said, chomping on the banana. His hair looked messy and fell in front of his eyes, and when Harry glanced up at him, he smiled warmly.

"Hi, Daddy."

Harry continued chopping the potatoes and herbs, intentionally limiting his conversation with Louis. He wanted Louis to focus on what he was doing instead of anything he said, or didn't say. Things had to remain slightly ambiguous for the plan to work. Louis shifted on the bench and lobbed the banana peel into the trash can when he was finished.

"How was your day, love?" Louis asked. He shucked his coat off and set it beside him on the bench, pulling his phone, keys, and wallet out of his pockets and setting them on the counter. Harry could hear him shuffling to slip his shoes off, too.

"Fine." Harry replied simply. He placed the chopped potatoes and herbs into a large bowl, mixing them together, and then turned around to walk over and stand in front of the stove top. He heard Louis' quiet intake of breath.

Harry was dying to turn around and see Louis' face but he remained glued in front of the stove, putting the potatoes and herbs into the skillet. He watched as it began to cook, the sound of the food frying accompanying Louis' cough as he cleared his throat. "When did you get those?" Louis asked. His voice sounded weak and Harry had to suppress a laugh. "Get what, Daddy?" Harry answered, trying to sound oblivious. He grabbed a spatula and began to move the food around in the skillet, still keeping his back to Louis. It was incredibly difficult, especially when he heard the bench move around and the muffled sound of footsteps coming around the counter.

Small, yet strong hands snuck their way around Harry's soft hips, settling on the pudge of his stomach. Louis slipped his right hand underneath the waistband of the panties, rubbing the crease of Harry's meaty thigh, dangerously close to his cock. His lips brushed Harry's ear and Harry could tell he was trying not to smile. Harry remained quiet and used all of his willpower to not gasp and push back where Louis' crotch was subtly grinding against his arse.

"Hm. These are the ones you sent a picture of, aren't they?" Harry nodded and continued moving the food around. Louis kissed him once on the back of his neck and Harry's body shivered involuntarily. "You look very pretty."

Harry grinned. "Thank you, Daddy."

Louis began kissing the back of his neck repeatedly, eventually sucking a love bite near his left shoulder. The food was going to burn and the plan was going to go to shit if Harry didn't focus.

"Daddy?"

Louis licked over the love bite and hummed in response. He rested both hands on the meat of Harry's hips, rubbing soothingly. "Are you hungry?" Harry asked, turning the stove off. He set the skillet aside and rested his hands on top of Louis'.

Louis turned Harry around, their chests pressed together and Louis' hands continued to rub Harry's waist. It was the first time Harry had gotten a good look at Louis since he got home and he was breathless. Louis' eyes looked into his calmly, and he leaned in to press a sweet kiss to the side of his head. Harry closed his eyes.

"Yes, I am." Harry's enthusiasm returned as the plan seemed to be moving along smoothly. That is, until Louis' hands traveled from his waist down to his arse, gripping both cheeks in his strong hands. Harry couldn't hold back his quiet whimper.

"I meant the food." Harry said quietly. Louis parted his cheek with one hand and used the other to rub his middle finger against Harry's clothed hole. He clenched and unclenched, seeking friction to rub against. Louis stuck his face into Harry's neck, inhaling and exhaling quietly. His warm breath and words made Harry shiver harder. "I don't think you did."

Harry didn't have to open his eyes to know and see when Louis pulled his head away and leaned in, ghosting his lips over Harry's own. Harry wanted the plan to work, but now Louis was being a huge dickhead by being his intoxicating self. The poutine and resulting punishment could wait, Harry decided hopelessly. Harry completed the distance and latched his mouth to Louis', letting a small moan roam into Louis' mouth. Harry allowed his tongue to find Louis', both of them kissing and suckling desperately. Harry bit Louis' lower lip harshly and Louis groaned, gripping underneath Harry's thighs and hitching the boy's legs up and around his waist. They continued to kiss as Louis led them into the living room, falling less than gracefully onto the couch with Harry in his lap.

Louis kneaded Harry's arse as he kissed him deeply, only breaking the rhythm for a moment to slap Harry's cheek hard. Harry gasped loudly and hid his face in Louis' neck, whimpering pitifully. He was so pathetic.

"I think someone missed me today." Louis husked. His small hand snuck up Harry's clothed back and pulled his bun loose, Harry's curls coming undone and tumbling prettily around his face. Louis gripped his hair hard and pulled the boy up so Louis could look up at him.

"Did you miss me, baby?" Louis asked, leaning forward and attaching his lips to Harry's collarbone. He sucked a love bite, admiring the way Harry's skin easily broke out and bruised, all of the blood seeping to the skin's surface and turning the skin dark red. Louis then licked a long stripe from Harry's collarbone, up his neck, and to his mouth where he swallowed Harry's whimper in response.

Harry had begun to rut automatically in Louis' lap, head thrown back and cock hard and leaking in the mesh. Louis sat back and watched, admiring the way Harry's stomach trembled when his cock rubbed the skin near his belly button. His hands gripped Louis' thighs as he moved back and forth, no doubt feeling Louis' stiff cock grazing his crack every time he moved. Harry's eyes were squeezed shut, so he missed the moment that a fat bead of precome leaked out of his slit and dripped down the side of his cock. Louis quickly gripped Harry's arms and laid him down on his back on the couch, effortlessly fitting between his legs and getting the tip of Harry's cock in his mouth. Harry whined and went to hold Louis' soft hair in his hands, but Louis clasped his wrists in his small hands and held them down at the boy's sides.

Louis licked the bead of precome into his mouth, internally aching with how sweet Harry tasted. Harry writhed under Louis' hold, desperately seeking release or freedom from Louis' hot tongue. Louis let go of Harry's wrists to run his hands down Harry's sides and grip his thighs, effortlessly hitching his legs over his shoulders. Harry gasped and moved his hands above his head, not daring to move unless Louis said so.

"I'm going to take these off so they don't get ruined." Louis murmured, moving his hands to the waistband of Harry's panties. He began to peel them off, watching as they slid off of Harry's long legs. Once he had them removed, he folded them neatly and set them on the coffee table. Harry watched him fondly.

"Thank you." He whispered once Louis turned his attention back to him. Louis answered by running his warm hands up and down Harry's legs, garbed with the black stockings. He kissed one of Harry's knees and beckoned towards his shirt. "Take it off."

Harry obeyed, sitting up a little too eagerly to fling Louis' shirt off. Louis chuckled when Harry settled back down against the couch cushions. "So eager, baby." He kissed Harry's other knee and Harry blushed, turning his face into the crook of his elbow. He couldn't help but do whatever Louis asked him to do. It felt natural.

Louis continued to kiss Harry's legs until he reached the inside of his thighs, sucking and biting every inch of skin he could manage to reach. Harry closed his eyes and simply felt, trying not to sound too eager again. He couldn't help the moan that came out of his mouth when Louis sucked a love bite into the crease of his thigh, though, and he definitely could not help the whine that slipped out of him when Louis rubbed a finger against his tight hole.

A minute later, Louis' hand disappeared and Harry whined again, opening his eyes.

"I'm just getting lube, love." Louis explained. Harry watched as he got up and went to the kitchen, digged through his work bag, and quickly returned. Harry opened his legs wide to accommodate him, and Louis made quick work of coating his own fingers so that they were warm and wet. He held one of Harry's legs against his chest as he worked his middle finger inside of him, watching as Harry moaned and clenched around his finger. He gradually added two more fingers, taking his time with stretching Harry out and scissoring his slick fingers open and thrusting inside of Harry. He curled them in search of Harry's prostate, holding onto Harry's leg tightly when he jerked and cried out.

"Daddy, please!"

Louis continued to thrust slowly, barely brushing Harry's prostate when he entered him. Harry looked beautiful, stretched out and moaning for a cock to fill him up. Louis couldn't help but keep him on the edge just to be selfish and watch him for a minute.

"Need my cock, H?" Louis asked, rubbing Harry's prostate mercilessly one last time. Harry whimpered and nodded almost furiously, opening his eyes to gaze at Louis heatedly. Louis felt his cock twitch when he looked at Harry's blown pupils – his own cock was straining against his jeans and probably leaking precome by now.

Louis slid his fingers out of Harry's arse and eased his leg down onto the couch, moving back so he could take his own shirt and jeans off. Harry watched him longingly and at one point, he poked Louis' thigh with his painted foot. Louis grabbed his ankle and turned, smiling when he saw Harry's impatience etched onto his face. Louis went and leaned over him, nuzzling into his neck and feeling accomplished when Harry erupted into a fit of giggles.

"You're ridiculous." Harry cackled, wrapping his arms around Louis' neck while simultaneously attempting to squirm away from Louis' hot breath next to his ear.

"You love me, though." Louis slid a hand down Harry's torso and gripped his leaking cock, Harry's giggles fading away into moans. He opened his legs wide, Louis leaning back to admire Harry's exposed hole. It was little and pink, begging for a cock to fill it up. Louis coated his cock with more lube before reaching behind Harry and grabbing a cushion, efficiently placing it under Harry's bum. Then Louis gripped his thighs and spread his legs, moving forward to rub his cock up and down Harry's wet hole. Harry's breaths became shallow and his hands twitched, desperate to reach down and pull Louis into him. But he had to be patient.

"What do you say, Harry?" Louis questioned.

Harry swallowed harshly and murmured, "I want your cock, Daddy. Please."

Louis smirked and pushed forward, taking his time with letting his cock stretch Harry's tight hole. Harry's breaths grew slower as he relaxed and brought his hands down to rest on his tummy, no doubt feeling Louis moving around inside of him. "Good boy."

After a minute or two of letting Harry adjust, Louis began to fuck him steadily. He gripped Harry's thighs, looking down and watching as his hard cock disappeared inside of Harry's smooth body. Louis traced his hands up and down Harry's legs, loving the way the stockings made his legs look long and delicious. He was absolutely beautiful, one arm now thrown over his face as his body rocked with the power of Louis' thrusts.

Another blurt of precome leaked down Harry's cock and Louis slicked it up with his fingers. He thrusted his fingers into Harry's mouth, groaning as Harry held onto his wrist and lapped greedily at his own sweet come. "See how sweet you taste?" Louis asked. Harry nodded, taking Louis' fingers out of his mouth and looking at him shyly. "I want more, Daddy."

Louis hips stuttered and he held onto Harry's thighs for leverage, bending him in half so he could kiss Harry messily. He licked into Harry's mouth and when the boy sighed, Louis pulled back. "Anything for you, love."

Louis began thrusting harder and faster, then, gripping Harry's thighs tight enough that bruises would probably show up later. Harry moaned loudly, placing his hands on his tummy once again, overwhelmed with the hot feeling stirring in his gut. He closed his eyes, trying to hold back his orgasm until Louis gave him permission.

"Do you want to come?"

Harry whined, his body shifting up the couch from Louis' cock pounding into him. He nodded frantically and moved his hands to wrap around Louis' biceps, clutching desperately.

"Come for me, pet."

Harry moaned, high and sweet, and then he was coming thick and hot all over his tummy. He coated his laurels and butterfly with come, his orgasm making his entire body tingle with aftershocks. Louis continued to fuck into him and then he was coming, too, filling Harry's pink hole with hot come. He eased Harry's legs down and then leaned over to kiss him, wedging his tongue into the boy's mouth and groaning appreciatively. Harry sighed and wrapped his arms around Louis' neck, loving the way his arse was stuffed with cock and come and Louis' tongue was trailing all over his neck.

"Lou?"

Louis mumbled against Harry's chest, too sleepy to form any coherent words. He kissed all over Harry's chest, leaving extra kisses on Harry's butterfly and licking up some of the come that was left there.

"Are you hungry now?"

There was a moment of silence before Louis was laughing loudly, resting his head on Harry's chest and nearly glowing with the love he had for his boy. Harry began to giggle, too, kissing Louis and completely forgetting about the cold dinner in the kitchen or any other plans he had tried to accomplish.


End file.
